Atelier Lydie and Suelle: The Multi King
by TrueRising
Summary: Reiji Hino. The descendant of the one and only, Eiji Hino. He has taken up the mantle of Kamen Rider OOO and has found himself in a world where he meets two young girls striving to make their atelier the best in the entire kingdom! Can he help them along the way while also having to deal with his own new enemies? (Powerful OC)


**A/N: This story will be biased towards Kamen Rider characters, this is also set in a future time in the Kamen Rider world. Also, I apologise for any grammatical errors that may be in this story.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

It was the year 2120, the world of science was growing at a rapid rate as humans have managed to colonise many other planets as well as evolving their technology to heights beyond any that they had even imagined in the past. In other words, they were at their pinnacle in the science world.

Now, in this world lived a young boy. A boy who will go through many adventures in a world different to what he is used to. The question is, is he prepared for everything that will be thrown at him? Is he prepared for what is to come? Only time will tell, as his destiny is yet to write itself in the history books.

This is the story of Reiji Hino.

* * *

"Ugh! My head!"

The voice of a young male could be heard. This voice did, in fact, belong to one, as the person that had just yelled was seen laying down on a small hill of grass. He slowly sat up while rubbing his head in pain.

He was a young boy with fair skin and a built lean body, he hair beautiful snow-white hair along with a pair of beautiful eyes, with both of them being a brilliant colour of gold. He wore a tight black t-shirt along with an open hooded vest over the top that had sleeves which were short enough to show the sleeves of his t-shirt from underneath.

The vest also reached halfway down his body while his t-shirt had reached down to his waist, he also had on a pair of tight black chino pants and white metallic tall boots. Finally, on his left wrist appeared to be a metallic band of sorts with two buttons, the bracelet itself being silver and the buttons black.

From what could be told from the boys appearance, he appeared to be around the age of possibly fourteen of fifteen years of age. He had slowly began to stand from where he was sitting and looked around in confusion, this was definitely not where he remembered he was previously. "What? A forest? How did I get here?"

This boy was none other than Reiji Hino, the grandson of Eiji Hino. He appeared rather confused as the last thing he could remember was that he was at home relaxing, and the next thing he knew was that he was in this crazy ass forest. The place had quite a bit of overgrowth and seemed a bit weird compared to forests he had seen before.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen a forest like this before. Doesn't look like any of the major forests, maybe in another country? If so, then how did I get here?" Reiji muttered with a frown as he face showed major confusion. It didn't make any sense, there had to be some reason that he had just magically ended up in a forest when he was previously in a huge as hell city. "Oh, this better not be the work of Yuta. I swear..."

Reiji sighed as he then decided to observe his surroundings more carefully, he was no doubt in some kind of forest, a weird one at that, but also not one he recognised. He was just in Tokyo living his everyday life, and now he was in this strange forests by means he has no idea, just where was he exactly?

"Well, I guess standing here won't help me in the slightest, better see if I can find any civilisation." Reiji muttered. He then looked around before spotting what looked to be a small clearing in the forest, he blink for a second before smiling and quickly putting strength into his legs and running towards it.

* * *

It had been around an hour or so since Reiji had found himself in this world, and he had yet to be able to locate any sign of civilisation. True, it had only been an hour, so there was still much for him to cover of this forest, hope wasn't lost yet! Right now, he could be seen resting up against a nearby tree.

In front of him was a small wooden cabin of sorts, though he didn't find anybody inside, it almost looked a bit abandoned due to all the dust and stuff on the walls as well as overgrowth. So, he could only assume that the building was abandoned by whoever was previously taking residency inside of it.

"Can't believe I didn't try this first." Reiji frowned. He then reached to the bracelet on his left wrist and pressed one of the buttons, that was when a bunch of pixels came out of it and began to form something in front of him. When it finished, whatever had formed dropped into his hand. "Thank goodness my storage still works..."

True to his words, the device on his hand allowed him to access a pocket dimension of sorts that he can access a bunch of items he had stored away. This was all possible thanks to the evolution of science in the world. The item in his hand, it was a rectangular device with a screan that displayed multiple images, this was of course a phone, a device which the world had invented a long time ago.

"Let's see..." Reiji pressed a couple of buttons before placing the phone next to his ear as ringing could be heard through the phone. He waited patiently as the ringing then became the sound of beeping as he took it away from his ears with a closed-eye sigh. "Damn, it seems I can't call anyone. Just where am I? I can't deal with this..."

Reiji pressed the button on his bracelet once more as his phone disappeared, though it was soon replaced with what appeared to be a small rectangular packet that was blue in colour, he reached into it and pulled out what appeared to be a small biscuit of sorts with cream at the centre that was white.

"Time to calm myself down a bit, and what better to use then oreos?" Reiji smiled. He chucked it into his mouth and chewed, it felt like bliss as the flavor of the chocolate and cream invaded his mouth. This treat had been famous for so long, and it still is famous, you just can't get enough of it. He then swallowed it before making the packet disappear.

Reiji sighed once more before leaning his back against the tree and closing his eyes, he crossed both arms behind his head as he did so. To be honest, despite his current situation right now, he couldn't help but feel relaxed due to the wind and also the silent environment of the forest right now.

Before he knew it, he was falling asleep.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

"Sue, maybe you should just let him sleep?"

"He might be able to help us, Sis!"

"Yeah, but..."

Reiji could hear to female voices near him, more like right next to him. The first one appeared to be rather energetic and spirited, while the other seem a bit of a shy and calm voice. Reiji could honestly feel that his entire body was being shaken, probably by the pair of hands he could feel on his left shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Lydie, look! He's waking up!"

"Y-Yeah!" Reiji slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the rays on the sun. He blinked a couple of times to relieve himself of its light as he then began rubbing his right eye out of exhaustion, he blinked a couple more times before directing his attention towards the voices. "Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Suelle! Just call me Sue though!" The energetic girl had introduced herself. She appeared to have long blonde hair with purple-tinted tips, she was wearing a green and brown outfit along with a pair of stockings and brown boots. Reiji then looked towards the other girl, who looked a bit shy as she introduced herself. "This is my sister!"

"L-Lydie, nice to meet you." Lydie introduced. Reiji blinked a couple of times, they appeared to be around his age and a bit shorter than he was, only by a bit though, not a huge margin. He slowly stood up from his position, with Sue letting go of his shoulder, as he smiled towards them and introduced himself.

"My name is Reiji, Reiji Hino. It's a pleasure." Reiji introduced himself. Reiji looked at Lydie and observed that she was wearing a rather unique set of attire, at least in his eyes. She had a head accessory of sorts and also a black skirt with blue trims. If he was honest, you could probably say that her outfit was a bit goth, but not at the same time.

"So, why are you sleeping in the forest anyway?" Sue asked out of curiosity as she stared up at him. Reiji blinked before answering as he held his chin. "Well, to be honest, I had actually woken up here recently. I'm just trying to find civilisation right now, and hopefully a way back home."

"Woke up here?" Both of them said simultaneously.

"Speaking of which, do you guys know where I can find a way back to Japan?" Reiji wondered. If he was in luck, then they would be able to assist him in finding a way home, if not, then he was pretty screwed right now. Though, his hope was quickly falling as he saw their confused looked. Lydie then replied. "Japan? I haven't heard of it before..."

"Me neither! Is that somewhere in the Adalet Kingdom?" Sue asked.

"Adalet Kingdom? What's that?"

"Eh?!" Both of them yelled with wide eyes. Reiji was slightly taken back by their reactions, was it really that surprising? He had never heard of the kingdom before in his life, plus, not many countries he was aware of even had the word kingdom in them anymore... Sue then asked. "You don't know?!"

"No...?"

"B-But, you're standing in the Adalet Kingdom right now!" Lydie said in shock. Reiji could only blink in confusion at this, was that where he was? If so, then he had seriously no idea where on the planet he was, Lydie then decided to add. "What about Merveille? Do you know of that place?"

"Can't say I have... What's Merveille?"

"It's the capital city of the Adalet Kingdom! It's where me and big sis live!" Sue responded with her usual energetic tone of voice. Reiji could only smile at her attitude, it kind of reminded him of a couple of certain people that he knew. "I see, though I can only say that I have never ever heard of those places."

"You say you come from a place called Japan, right?" Lydie asked in curiosity. Reiji nodded his head in response as she then seemed to gain a look of confusion over her face, she seemed to be trying to think of something. She then voiced. "But, I don't think I've heard of that place ever before in my life."

"I know, we can ask dad! He might know!" Sue suggested.

"I guess so, though we should finish our work here first..."

"Speaking of which, why are you guys in the forest anyway?" Reiji asked curiously. It seemed that these two were here for a reason, it was definitely not because he was here, he doubted that they knew he was here before meeting him. So, it was probably for another reason, to which Sue replied with.

"Oh, we're here because our father wanted us to gather some ingredients from the forest!" Sue had answered. Lydie seemed to nod her head in agreement at her sister's words, though he could see a bit of annoyance on both of their faces, he didn't know why though. Sue then turned to her sister. "We only need some ore and some fruit, right?"

"Yeah, we should start with the ore." Lydie suggested. Sue then nodded her head as they all began looked around, to which Sue soon spotted what appeared to be a big group of rocks next to the old wooden building. "Look over there! Sweet little ore! It looks like a rather promising group of rocks!"

"..." Both Reiji and Lydie seemed confused as Sue seemed to turn her body towards them, more specifically towards Lydie. They both blinked in confusion, though it didn't last much longer when Lydie seemed to widen her eyes a bit and began panicking. "H-Hey! I can't break that rock! No way!"

"Remember the promise with Mom Number 1! 'Don't give up before you even try!'" Sue said with a bright smile on her face. Reiji could only sweatdrop when Lydie seemed to give a big pout towards her sister. "Plus, I had picked up loads more stuff than you back before seeing Reiji! It's your turn to pull your weight, BIG sis."

"F-Fine!" Lydie cried. She seemed to be majorly affected by the teasing that Sue was giving her, Reiji could only assume that it was to do with their age difference since she had emphasised it. From what he could tell, Lydie was probably not even a year older than Sue. "Just stop picking on me! Ok, I'm on this!"

Reiji and Sue watched, with Sue having a big grin on her face, as they both followed behind Lydie as she pulled out what appeared to be a staff of sorts as she ran over to the big group of rocks a couple of meters away from them. Reiji and Sue then stood behind and observed as Lydie prepared herself.

"Are you sure she can do this?" Reiji asked with worry. From what he could deduce so far, he had realised that Lydie, despite being the older sibling, was far more fragile and quiet than Sue was. Sue being a bit tomboyish and energetic, completely opposite of her sister. 'Oh god, I'm starting to act like Ren...'

"She'll be fine! I'm sure she can do this!" Sue responded. Reiji could only still watch in worry as Lydie was seemingly having a hard time breaking the rocks with her staff, it was working, but definitely not as effected as a pickaxe would have been... "At least, I think she'll be okay..."

"That's not very reassuring..." Reiji sweatdropped. They watched as the rocks were slowly chipping away from the swings, she was definitely not the physical type of person, if her posture and strength was anything to go by. "Lydie, you look like you might pass out any second..."

"I-I'm fine... I think. Though, I feel like my lungs are burning!" Lydie panted. Reiji sighed as he then gave a soft smile as he then decided to help, he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up at him. "Just leave the rest to me, you might want to stand back though."

"E-Eh?" Lydie blinked with a slightly flushed look as he smiled at her. She stepped back while still tired, standing next to Sue as they both watched him with curiosity. Reiji smirked before using the wall of the wooden building to jump, he then did a couple of flips in the air before drop kicking the rock with his right leg.

"Kya~!" Both of the girls cried. They were shocked and had widened eyes as big as dinner plates when they saw the rock shatter due to the force of the kick, pieces dropped everywhere and shiny rocks also fell from inside of the boulders. Reiji landed gracefully back on his feet as he smiled. "Man, haven't done that in a while."

"Th-That was... amazing!" Sue said with stars in her eyes. Reiji turned around and saw Lydie staring with an incredulous look while Sue seemed to be beaming with amazement and excitement. Sue then ran up to him and waved her arms up and down in happiness. "How did you do that?!"

"I just trained a lot, nothing more nothing less." Reiji smiled. Sue began gathering up the ores as Reiji walked back on over to Lydie, he could only give a light chuckle as he saw her face of disbelief. He waved his hand in front of her face to get her back into reality. "Thanks for weakening the rock by the way, it made my kick a lot easier."

"N-No problem...!" Lydie stuttered with a flushed look. They both then heard Sue's footsteps heading towards them as they both looked to see her running back over with the ores in her arms, which she soon placed inside of a bag she was carrying. Sue then said with energy. "Alright, good work both of you! Next up is the fruit, just leave it to me!"

"Sue?" Lydie voiced. Both of them sweatdropped when the younger sister ran towards the nearby tree and kicked it, though both of them then saw a bunch of fruit start to fall from the tree. They then heard Sue's voice call out to them. "Reiji! Catch them please! I'll keep kicking the tree!"

"R-Right!" Reiji quickly reacted as Sue ended up tossing a basket towards him, he caught it before catching as many of the fruit that fell from the tree as he could. He definitely didn't get them all, but the basket was pretty much filled pretty fast as they then stopped. "Is this a bit too much?"

"More the better, right?" Sue asked with a smile as she walked back over.

"I guess so." Reiji smiled. Sue then grinned as Lydie then walked over to then, with her still panting slightly from her little task from before. She was most definitely not the physical activity kind of person. "That now takes care of the fruit too! Which means that we have collected everything that dad had asked for!"

"Thank goodness... I'm totally exhausted after all of that!" Lydie sighed in relief. Reiji smiled as he held the basket of fruit for them, he crossed his arms while holding the handle of the basket with his right hand. "At least it will all be worth it in the end, right? That means no more of that soup!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Wait, what soup?" Reiji asked in confusion.

"Uni soup! It's really bitter! I just can't take it anymore!" Sue exclaimed. Reiji flinched slightly at her raised voice, she seemed to almost despite whatever this soup was. She even had small tears at the corner of her eyes as she had a pouty face right in front of him. "It just really makes me feel sick now!"

"I see..." Reiji sweatdropped. They all soon blinked when the sound of growling was heard, they all turned their heads towards the source, only to widen their eyes in shock. Lydie and Sue seemed scared as Reiji quickly got into a defensive position. Lydie then panicked said. "Oh no, wolves! Wh-What do we do?!"

"I-I don't know...!" Sue responded.

"Just stay back, I'll deal with this!" Reiji stated strongly. They both looked at him like he was crazy, they then saw him going into a fighting stance before charging towards the pack. The pack of silver wolves all lunged at him, though he slid up them before kicking the back one into the others.

They watched in amazement as the wolves were getting pummeled easily by Reiji's strength, he was using incredible acrobatic skills as well as agility as he dodged all the attacks that the wolves were sending him. He didn't even seemed to be struggling at all against them, Reiji then finished them off by low sweeping one wolf and kicking it up.

"Hyah!" Reiji yelled as he did a roundhouse kick that sent the wolf flying towards the remaining pack, to which they ended up colloding and smashing into a nearby tree, and didn't get up afterwards. Sue gained stars in her eyes again as this happened. "Wow! He can even beat those wolves with ease!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Hm?!" Reiji quickly followed his instincts and combat rolled from his position. When he did, he felt the wind vibrate from where he had previously stood. He quickly stationed himself and looked to see that it was another wolf, but was far bigger and had glowing red eyes. "What's this guy's deal?"

"Th-That's the alpha! Their leader!" Lydie informed.

"I see, thanks!" Reiji quickly held his arms up in a cross position as the wolf headbutted him, he was sent skidding back, but managed to stay standing. He heard the girl's cries of worry as he just gestured them to stay back, Reiji then grinned and said. "You're a lot tougher than the others, you know that? No wonder you're the leader..."

All he got back as a response was a growl from the alpha wolf, it seemed to be quite angry with him if the eyes and body posture said anything. Reiji just grinned before taking out a strange buckle with three circular slots, they watched in confusion, along with the wolf, as he placed it over his waist.

"What's he doing?" Sue wondered with a question mark over her head.

"I-I'm not sure..." Lydie had replied.

"Let's see how well you do against a Kamen Rider though." Reiji grinned. Those words brought confusion to them all, but were soon shocked when a metallic belt had formed around his waist. He then took out three coloured medals, one red, another yellow, and the last one green. He then placed them into the slots on the buckle in that order. "Henshin!"

Reiji then took hold of the circular scanner that was attached to the right side of his waist, he then tilted the buckle so it was tilted down to the left, he grinned before scanning the scanner over the buckle as a chime could be heard three times when he did so. What happened next was shocking.

They all watched as five medal holograms began to rotate around each of the sections of his body, five being on his head, another five around his body, and the last five moving around his legs. They were all confused though when some kind of song could be heard coming from the belt in response to this.

**[Taka! Tora! Batta!]**

**[Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba! Ta-To-Ba!]**

As the song was soon placed, a black bodysuit formed onto Reiji's body as his helmet was mainly black in colour but had a red faceplate that closely resembled that of a hawk that had its wings extended up and ready to take flight as well as green big eyes. His upper body had rounded shoulders with yellow lines as his main upper body had yellow gauntlets that had folded sharp claws on them.

Finally, his legs had also been covered by the black bodysuit as they had been segmented with green armour, which kind of resembled that of a grasshopper's legs. They were connected by an array of green lines that ran up to the crest that was situated at the centre of his chest, that displayed an image of a red hawk, a yellow lion of sorts, and a green insect.

"Amazing! He transformed!" Sue shouted with excitement and stars in her eyes once again, it was an amazing sight. She had never seen anything like what Reiji had just done, the same could be said Lydie as they both watched in shock as Reiji grinned underneath his helmet. "Let's do this!"

Before the wolf had time to react, Reiji's legs glowed green as he jumped at an impressive height, definitely not the height a normal person can jump as he kicked the wolf across the jaw. He then extended the claws that were folded on his arms before giving multiple slashes at the wolf, who had cried in pain as a result.

Reiji then saw the wolf slash its claw down at him, he just scoffed before using his claws and blocked the attack with ease before swinging his arms outwards, causing the wolf to stumble back from the force. "Alright, I think I've dragged this on long enough. It's time for me to finish this battle off!"

Reiji then folded his claws back as he took out the Medajaribur, his own personal weapon. It was a sharp looking sword with a black base and what appeared to be coin slots, the blade itself was light blue and the sword had blue lines running along the handle to the very tip of the blade. Finally, there was a handle on the sword too.

"A cool sword!" Sue had exclaimed.

Reiji proceeded to take out three silver medals, which were the Cell Medals that he had, and placed them into the coin slots of the sword as they appeared on the transparent spot on the body of the sword after he pressed down the lever. Reiji grinned before taking out his scanner and running it along the body of the sword.

**[Triple Scanning Charge]**

"Seiya!"

Reiji then swung the sword, which was now covered by a powerful bright light, as the wolf cried in pain as its body was split in half... along witht he space itself! Lydie and Sue watched in awe as the space restored itself, they couldn't believe it, he had just cut through reality itself with a single swing. That was when the wolf exploded and nothing was left.

Reiji smiled as he then tilted his buckle back into its original position, not long after, his armour turned grey before shattering off of his body and revealing his normal appearance. He then turned his body to walk back over to the girls, only to see them staring at him with their mouths agape.

"You guys alright?" Reiji asked.

"That was awesome!" Sue had shouted. Reiji had been taken back quite a good deal as he flinch and taken once step back when she ran up to him, she looked up at him with eyes full of admiration. "How in the world did you do that?! Can I do that too? What exactly was that that you just did?"

"Calm down. I assume that you both have never heard or seen a Kamen Rider?" Reiji said jokingly. Though, he already knew for a fact that they have definitely seen or heard of them before since this was a completely different world to his. Their confused looks were also a good sign of that. "It's what i'm called back from where I'm from, back in Japan I mean."

"Kamen Rider?" Both of them asked.

"It's translated into Masked Rider, but we prefer the term Kamen Rider." Reiji stated simply. Reiji then smiled as he explained further. "Basically, we're a group of warriors that protect our region from any malicious threats that may arise, this being done for over several generations."

"Oh~! You're like a superhero!"

"I guess you could say that..."

"But, you also said it like there are more of you. You said over several generations, does that mean there are more Kamen Riders than just you...?" Lydie asked quietly. Reiji blinked before replying as well with a nod of his head. "That's right. I'm most definitely not the only person that had taken up the mantle, I'm actually the third person to become Kamen Rider OOO, which is what I'm called. There have been many that have come before me."

"I see..." Lydie muttered. What none of them expected next was the sound of roaring thunder to sound through the area, this had caused Lydie to yell out in fear as she flinched massively, unconsciously grabbing onto Reiji's arm. "Kya~!"

"Uh~..." Reiji muttered. Lydie blinked a couple of times as she noticed what she had done, she quickly let go and unconsciously began fiddling her thumbs as she had a large red blush across her face, Sue had just sweatdropped at her sister's actions. "Are you alright, Lydie?"

"Y-Yeah! It's just that, there have been so many thunderstorms recently!" Lydie stated. Reiji nodded at this, he looked up at the sky and rose an eyebrow, right now really didn't seem like the kind of time for things like thunderstorms. "Really? Though, it doesn't seem to be in the kind of time that storms would appear, no?"

"Yeah, I agree. It really isn't the season for them to be showing up really." Sue agreed. She rubbed the left side of her forehead with her finger as she had closed eyes while saying this, she seemed to be just as confused as the other two when talking about the thunder. "Well, we can't control the weather! We should get back before it starts raining."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Also, Reiji. You should come back with us, father might be able to help you find a way home!" Sue stated. Reiji smiled as he nodded his head, he didn't get to say anything when Sue grabbed his hand and began dragging him out of the forest and across a dirt path. "Let's go!"

"N-No need to drag me!"

"S-Sue! Reiji! Wait for me!"

* * *

"I must say, you guys live in a peaceful city."

"Yeah, though we've pretty much lived here our entire lives." Lydie had responded. The three of them had arrived in a massive city, to Reiji's opinion, was that of probably of the medieval ages but with a small modern feel to it. Sue then turned to him and asked with a tilted head as they were walking. "Was your city not peaceful?"

"I wouldn't say that, just lively really." Reiji shrugged his shoulders. He then proceeded to summon forth the packet of oreos from his pocket dimension as he took one out and chucked it into his mouth. "The city that I lived in was an exciting one, people loved to go around and hang out. So, it was a lively place."

"Eh? What are you eating?" Sue wondered.

"Hm? Oh, this is an oreo, a simple treat from my home. Rather popular too." Reiji explained. He then reached into the packet as he took out two more, he then held them towards the sisters as he placed the packet back into the pocket dimension. "Here, have one each."

"Really?!" Sue exclaimed. She then took hold of one of the oreos as Reiji gave the other to Lydie, who shyly took hold of it. Reiji smiled as he watched the both of them placed them into their mouths, he chuckled when he saw them both gain stars in their eyes after they tasted the treat.

"It's really sweet!" Both of them yelled.

"It's really good!" Sue said to Lydie.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Well, yeah. Oreos are a type of sweet treat from where I'm from, so you shouldn't be surprised by its sweetness." Reiji smiled. He then looked forwards to see that they were approaching what appeared to be a small building with a blue roof. It had a flower bed in the front just under the two windows. "Is that the place?"

"Yep! That's the atelier that our father and us live and work at!" Sue replied. On their way to the city, the sisters had told him about how they worked at their own little atelier, which was basically a workshop or something. Apparently they were alchemists there, which honestly surprised Reiji.

To be fair though, Reiji's reasons for being surprise was justified as you really don't see alchemist EVER back home. In all honesty, alchemy became dead many many years ago and had never been seen since olden times. It was basically the ancient form of science, which now ruled the world since it assisted them in building things like rockets.

Only the more reason to believe that he wasn't in his own world, there was no way that anybody else in his world ever used alchemy anymore. I guess you could say that it was rather ineffecient and didn't have much success, but maybe this world was far better off in the use of alchemy than his world was.

Reiji watched as both of them opened the door and walked, Reiji followed behind calmly as he stepped foot into the atelier. He looked around to see what the place was like from what he could see, there were beds, who he assumed were the sister's, in one section of the building while a kitchen was nearby alongside what looked like a cauldron.

Finally, there appeared to be a wooden staircase leading down underneath the building, which was probably where the basement was. Also, Reiji caught sight of what appeared to be a man a good number of years older then they were, he had hair similar in colour as the girl's and wore a pair of spectacles over his eyes.

He wore a pair of brown shoes along with a white shirt underneath a sleeveless brown vest with golden accents. He had on brown gloves as well as wearing a pair of long pants. From what Reiji could tell, he could only assume that this man must be the father of Lydie and Sue, the similarities were there, somewhat.

"Dad, we're back! We gathered all sorts of great stuff!" Lydie had exclaimed. The man seemed to perk up as he heard the voice, he looked up from his position and turned to see the three of them, he smiled before saying. "Ah, good work, girls! Although... it did certainly take you long enough."

"Who's fault is that?! You were the one that kicked us out of the door with just the list and no time to prepare ourselves!" Sue had yelled with a pout donning her face. The man seemed to rub the back of his head and rose an eyebrow. "Did I really, you little scamp? Sorry, I really must be getting old if I'm this forgetful!"

"You've used that one so many times in the last week." Sue deadpanned. The man seemed to just be confused, though he soon smiled as he then looked towards Reiji, who was just watching the exchange with a sweatdrop behind his head along with Lydie. "Oh, who's your friend here?"

"Oh, I'm Reiji, Reiji Hino. It's nice to meet you sir." Reiji introduced himself politely with a slight bow. The man smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest and decided to introduced himself as well. "I see, it's nice to meet you, Reiji. My name is Roger, Roger Malen. The father of those two brats."

"Who are you calling brats?" Sue glared.

"D-Dad, we were thinking that you might be able to help him." Lydie interrupted. Roger seemed confused as he blinked a few times, Reiji decided to explain as he stepped up. "I was wondering if you could assist me in finding my way back home, have you heard of a place called Japan?"

"Japan? Hmmm..." Roger muttered. He held his chin in thought as he had his eyes closed, he then opened his eyes and shook his head with his hands on his hips. "I'm afraid that I haven't ever heard of a place called Japan before, is that the place that you lived?"

"Yeah, it's where I grew up." Reiji stated. Reiji pretty much expected the man not to know of Japan, what do you expect if Japan wasn't even apart of this world? Reiji gave a small sigh as he crossed his arms, he then felt someone hop onto his back and say. "Don't worry, Reiji! I'm sure you'll be able to find a way home some day!"

"I guess so, Sue." Reiji smiled. He could only hope that she was right, he still had his duties to complete back home and he couldn't be away forever. Lydie then seemed to realise something as she turned towards Roger. "Oh, dad! Here's everything that we ended up collecting, you can go ahead and synthesize them."

"Oh, thank you! Though, I've decided to have a change of heart. So, you girls can handle it, right? Reiji's also with you now, so he can help, right?" Roger stated. Reiji just sweatdropped at the announcement, he didn't know nothing about alchemy, how was he supposed to help? 'Is this guy really lazy or something?'

"What?!" Both Lydie and Sue gave their father an incredulous look. Lydie then pouted as she placed both hands on her hips as Sue just frowned heavily at her father, Lydie then yelled at him by saying. "You promised us that you would handle it! There are even two things that need to be made, and why are you pushing Reiji into helping us?!"

"Sorry! I've just been struck by my artistic inspiration! I need to get this down onto a canvas! Plus, I'm sure Reiji doesn't mind helping you out!" Roger grinned. They then watched as he then quickly ran down the stairs and into the basement. The girls just frowned before Sue crossed her arms and pouted. "Gah! I just can't stand it! He just breaks all of his promises all the time!"

"It can't be that bad." Reiji chuckled. Sue just gave him a deadpanned look. Lydie then gave a small smile as she looked at the both of them before saying. "While it may look that way, Sue. Remember what mom always said? He always keeps his promises in the end, right? Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But, do you really believe that?"

"Nope, not a single word."

"See!"

"Hehehe..." Reiji chuckled nervously as he heard the blunt response of Lydie. It seemed that these two had suffered broken promises from their father many times, probably to the point that it was just a normal thing at this point. Sue then looked at them both and said. "Alright, there is no use complaining! We just have to sort this mess out!"

"Sorry, guys. But, I doubt I'll be any help in this kind of field." Reiji frowned. True to his words, he had never done any form of science, he had above average intelligence on it though, but definitely not a genius. Much less any idea on how to do the olden version, alchemy! "I think I'll explore the city for a bit, alright?"

"Oh, okay! Just be back it becomes too late!" Sue shouted.

"Calm down, I will."

"H-Have fun." Lydie stated. Reiji nodded and smile before waving and walking out the door.

* * *

Reiji could now be seen walking through the city, and it was an enjoyable one indeed, the city was peaceful and the people seemed rather friendly. He noticed how he ended up getting occasional stares from people, was it because of his attire? Or was it something else? He really had no idea, so he just ignored it.

"Hm?"

Reiji stopped his walking when he noticed something, there seemed to be a rather muscular man in front of a stone building he was walking past. He had a bald head along wtih a moustache, he had on brown gloves, a white shirt, and brown pants as well as some metallic parts strapped onto his body on the areas like his knees.

From what Reiji could see, he noticed that the man was having some trouble carrying in what appeared to be a bunch of crates. There seemed to also be rather good number of them too, and Reiji could swear that he could hear the sound of metal hitting against each other inside the boxes.

"Do you need help, sir?"

"Huh?" The man blinked and turned his head to see who had called out to him, and when he did, he saw Reiji walking over. The man blinked a couple of times before rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I would appreciate it, though be careful, these crates are really heavy. There's a bunch of weapons inside of them."

"I see, no worries." Reiji assured. Reiji walked over to one crate and lifted it over his shoulder with relative ease, the man looked shocked at Reiji's strength, but soon gave a grin as he grabbed another crate as they began to take them into the building. Reiji had soon realised that the building was that of a blacksmith.

So, considering that the crates were full of weapons. Reiji had a good idea that this man was probably a weaponsmith. That would also help understand why the dude had such a built body, you would need a good amount of strength when it comes to a job of a blacksmith, it wasn't an easy job either.

"Thanks, kid. That would have taken a lot longer without your help." The man thanked. He grinned as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, he then turned his head towards Reiji, to see that the boy was placing down the last of the crates. "It's nice to meet you by the way, my name is Hagel Boldness. I work here at this weapon shop."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Reiji Hino, just call me Reiji." Reiji introduced. They both then shook each other's hand as Reiji then began to walk out, but was soon stopped when Hagel placed his hand on Reiji's shoulder. "I can't just let you leave without compensating something in return, I would just feel bad about it."

"It's okay, really. I just wanted to help." Reiji assured.

"Nonsense! Just wait here for a moment." Hagel stated strongly. Reiji could only sweatdrop as the man ended up walking quickly in another area in the building, he stood there silently as he really had no idea how to react. It didn't take long as Reiji then saw Hagel jogging over towards him.

Reiji looked at the man before noticing that he was holding what appeared to be a small leather bag in his right hand, Reiji had a good idea as to what was inside, and he really didn't know how he should feel about it. Hagel then tossed it over to Reiji, who instinctively caught it. "What's this?"

"Coll, of course! A good one thousand coll to be exact!" Hagel grinned. Reiji could only give a nervous smile before looking at Hagel and frowning slightly as he sighed, he had a good idea as to how Hagel functioned. "You're not going to let me say no, are you? You won't let me leave until I take this?"

"You got that right, kid!"

"Oh, boy..."

* * *

Reiji had recently left Hagel's weapon shop and could now be seen walking through what appeared to be the shopping district of the town, and it was quite obvious that Hagel didn't let him leave without taking the bag of coll since you could see Reiji tossing the bag up and down his hand as he walked.

"Man, Hagel is surely persistent. The dude just wouldn't give up!" Reiji shouted at himself. He gave a tired sigh, he recalled the big dude blocking his way if he left the bag of coll on one of the desks, an action that had made Reiji twitch his eye multiple times. So, he had no choice but to take the bag. "Well, I guess I might as well put it to good use."

Reiji looked around the district to see that there were countless shops set up around the area, they were all selling different things ranging from accessories to food supplies as well as toys for young kids. Reiji smiled as he made his way towards the food section, he was going to need food for the future anyway.

"Hello, how may I help you young man?" The woman at the stall asked politely. Reiji gave a small wave before looking over everything that was on display, he was honestly surprised, this one stall had a bunch of stuff he wouldn't expect in this world. 'Wow, there's a lot of stuff here that I can use to make all kinds of food...'

"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase these..." Reiji called out. The stuff that Reiji ended up picking out were things like eggs, salt, sugar, flour, and basically all of the basic cooking needs. Despite how much he was going to buy, at least he had his pocket dimension to hold it. The good thing about the dimension was that it stops the items in that place from aging when they're in there.

"Of course, that will be a total of three hundred coll." Reiji nodded his head and took out the necessary amount of coins from the bag. The system was quite easy to understand as the coins had numbers printed on them, much like some countries back in his world. The shopkeeper nodded and handed the items over. "Thank you, young man."

"No problem, thank you for the supplies." Reiji bowed as he walked off. As he walked he then looked around, there were still some items he wanted to buy, he wanted to make something nice, so he needed everything. "Alright, now I need to go buy some meat. Some aquatic ingredients would be nice too..."

Reiji smiled as he saw a shop stationed near the ocean, and he could clearly see that it was a shop for all kinds of seafood. He went on over to see that it was being run by a man that was around his late thirties. There were also many containers that held animals like all kinds of fish, and also other creatures too.

"Excuse me, how much are each of these?"

"Well, young man. The fish are twenty col per and the octopus are forty each." Reiji nodded his head at the answer. He then decided held his chin and smiled before deciding, he looked at the worker and asked. "Alright. I'd like to get five fish and three octopuses, how much will that be?"

"Five fish and three octopus... that would be two-hundred and twenty coll." The man answered. Reiji nodded and handed the money to the man, Reiji then took hold of the bags that contained the animals and thanked the shopkeeper before walking off. Reiji then quickly placed them all in his pocket dimension as he looked around. "Alright, only a few more things and I should be good."

Reiji looked at the coins he had left and he seemed to be good for now, he had around five hundred or so coll left in the bag. Which was around the amount that he had just spent already, Reiji then looked around to see that there were a few other shops near the area that might be of use.

"Alright, let's get going."

* * *

"Oh, man. That took a lot longer than I thought."

Reiji sighed. He was now walking back to the atelier after that exhausting little trip around the city and also buying the food items, he probably had around two hundred or so coll left in his bag. Which was definitely good enough for him right now, he probably wasn't going to need to buy many more things for a good while.

"Jeez, I hope they aren't going to be angry with how long I took." Reiji shivered. He really didn't want to anger the sisters, especially not Sue, he had a feeling she could get very terrifying when angry, think of it like his instinct. If he had to guess, the time right now would be around one or so in the morning.

Yep, he had been out for so long that it was already the next day. He had purchased a bunch of food supplies that were now placed in the pocket dimension, and he should probably thank Hagel the next time he sees him, it was really all thanks to the fact that Hagel gave him this money that he was able to buy all of that stuff.

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Reiji gulped. He was hoping to all the gods of this world and his world that they won't be angry, he then slowly opened the door as he began slowly walking in as he spoke. "So, sorry I was out for so long. I was kind of busy, and I know I promised to be back before night bu-! What the?!"

Reiji went wide-eyed at what he saw when he came back into the house, the two girls were standing around the cauldron at the end of the building. But what caught his attention was... the fact that the cauldron was smoking and there was Lydie's book on the ground in flames. Reiji then saw another thing...

"Lydie!" Reiji quickly ran over when he saw that the girl's skirt was in fact on fire! She was running around in circles as Sue seemed to be panicking as to what to do as she had both her hands up to her mouth in worry. Lydie and Sue then turned when they heard Reiji's voice, Lydie then said. "R-Reiji! Help me, please!"

"Hold on!"

* * *

"Thank goodness, that's over..." Reiji sighed.

"Yeah, it took us all night. But, we finished it in the end, right?" Sue replied.

"I-I guess so."

It had been a rather hectic night as Reiji had managed to help Lydie stop the flames that had caught onto her clothes, he had also helped in fixing the cauldron and also cleaning up the area. In the end, Reiji had also made sure that no other issues arose as the girls finished up the synthesisation of the items.

Thankfully, no other problems arose. Though, the only possible problem they had left was the fact that they all had to stay up all night to be able to finish the job. Which was incredibly exhausting as Reiji was slightly panting and the other two were barely managing to stay awake, though Reiji was used to the feeling, considering his line of work.

"I can hardly keep my eyes from closing, but we still need to deliver the goods." Lydie sighed in despair. Reiji could only chuckle at her when she said this, he could tell these two were stressing themselves quite a bit. Though, he wondered where Roger was right now, was he still downstairs? "Who are they to be delivered to?"

"From what I remember, I think the orders were placed by the nun at the church and also the blacksmith." Sue answered Reiji's question. Reiji seemed to blink when he heard the word blacksmith, was she referring to who he thinks she was? Nah, he was probably imagining it. Lydie sighed and yawned as she said. "Let's go and finish the job, I think if we stay here any longer, I'll fall... asleep."

"Well, we should hurry then." Reiji stated. They both nodded as he watched them both turned to bowed towards a picture of a young woman in a picture frame, he smiled as he assumed that it was probably their mother. He listened as they said their little farewells before turning towards him and walking outside with him. "Plus, I might need some rest myself soon..."


End file.
